In Memoriam
by Rhe Muliya Young
Summary: A Hinata centric fanfiction. Featuring Hinata with Naruto and Gaara.


**Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Rhe Muliya Young borrows the charas.**

**Pairing : GaaraxHinataxNaruto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, rush, bad language, etc.**

**Don't like? GTFO!**

* * *

**In Memoriam**

**"Love makes you see a different world"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Selamat pagi, Hinata.'

Suara nan lembut dan senyuman secerah sang surya itulah yang senantiasa menyambutku di setiap pagi. Seolah tak pernah bosan, dia melakukan rutinitas itu saat aku baru saja tersadar dari alam mimpiku.

'Selamat pagi juga, Naruto-kun.'

Ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya, aku menyambutnya. Lalu dia menarikku dan seketika tubuh mungilku ini terhempas ke dadanya yang bidang. Aroma tubuhnya yang segar segera menyapa indera penciumanku saat itu. Tak ada yang lebih indah daripada pelukan yang datang darinya, Uzumaki Naruto, suamiku.

Dia selalu mengungguliku dalam hal apapun, termasuk bangun pagi. Selama dua tahun menikah dengannya, aku belum pernah bisa mengalahkan rekornya itu. Padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin, huff! Aku memang istri yang payah yang hanya mampu merutuki diri sendiri dan tersenyum lemah dihadapannya.

'Mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan.'

Telapak tangannya yang lebar dan kuat dia letakkan dipuncak kepalaku, lalu bergerak lembut mengusap-usap daerah itu. Perlakuannya itu tak luput membuat ronah merah pekat timbul dipipiku. Dari dulu aku memang tak pernah berubah, bahkan saat sudah menjadi istrinya sekalipun.

Hanya beberapa menit saja waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Aku tak ingin membuat suamiku menungguku, padahal ia harus segera berangkat kerja awal hari ini. Cukup sudah pagi-pagi sebelumnya aku merepotkannya.

Hari ini, aku ingin memberikan yang spesial untuknya.

Dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Ia sudah duduk manis di meja makan sambil membaca koran pagi yang telah diantar si tukang kebun.

Begitu menyadari kehadiranku, ia pun tersenyum. 'Mandinya cepat sekali. Ayo sarapan.' Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan menggeser kursi dihadapannya untuk mempersilahkanku duduk. Sungguh! dia pria yang jentel, aku memang tak salah pilih.

Tanganku sibuk menyuapi dan mulutku mengunyah, lalu menyuapi dan mengunyah lagi. Tapi, mataku terus saja terpaku pada satu hal, wajah teduh suamiku.

Kuperhatikan mannernya saat makan. Perlahan-lahan dia gunakan sumpit untuk mengambil nasi, lalu pelan-pelan memasukkannya ke mulut dan dengan santai ia mengunyahnya, begitu seterusnya.

Jika dibandingkan saat muda dulu, sungguh jauh berbeda. Ia banyak berubah, menjadi begitu dewasa dan mengagumkan. Walau bagiku dulu dan sekarang pun ia tetap pria yang mengagumkan.

'Hinata, bagaimana rasanya?'

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar suaranya yang sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku bingung mau jawab apa pertanyaannya, harus jujur atau berbohong. Jika bicara jujur, aku takut ia akan merasa sedih. Jika berbohong, aku takut dia menyadarinya.

'Naruto-kun lupa memberi garam lagi, ya.'

Hening beberapa saat, safir berwarna biru itu sedikit melebar kaget. Aku merasa bersalah saat itu juga. Langsung saja aku menunduk tak berani menatap wajahnya dan merutuki kebodohanku.

Lau dia tertawa, tertawa dengan begitu lepasnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dan melongo. 'Kau adalah orang paling jujur yang pernah ku temui, Hinata. Aku suka itu.'

Ditengah gelak tawanya ia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga. Dia masih seperti dulu, tak pernah berubah. Maka dari itu aku mencintainya.

'Aku berangkat ya Hinata.'

Aku menyukai semua hal yang ada di dunia ini. Jika ada hal yang kubenci adalah saat jauh terpisah darinya.

Seperti saat ini.

Aku berdiri dihadapannya, saling berpandangan dengan suamiku. Tanganku sibuk meremas terusan yang melekat di tubuhku. Perasaan tidak rela, gundah dan gulana berkecamuk di hatiku. Sejujurnya aku berharap ia tidak akan pergi bekerja hari ini. Tapi aku tak boleh egois. Kurasa aku kekanakan bila harus merengek di beranda untuk memintanya tinggal dirumah, hanya karena ingin lebih lama lagi bersamanya. Ayolah kami sudah bukan anak sekolahan lagi.

Kesadaranku kembali saat telapak tangan suamiku menangkup wajahku. Ia mendekat dan wajahnya pun semakin mendekat kearahku. Sebelum bibirnya beberapa mili lagi menyentuh bibirku, dua jari mungilku menempel di bibir eksotis miliknya, sehingga menghentikan pergerakannya tiba-tiba.

Dua bola safir biru itu meneliti lavender milikku, mencari-cari alasan atas perbuatanku.

Lalu, jari-jariku bergerak menelusuri wajahnya yang berwarna tan. Ku belai mesra pipinya yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus. Dan berakhir dengan aku yang merangkul lehernya.

Hari ini aku janji untuk memberikan yang spesial untuk suamiku. Sesuatu yang belum pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, aku memberanikan diri melakukan ini.

Aku berusaha menjinjitkan kaki ku agar sedikit lebih tinggi dan dapat menjangkau daerah sekitar kening suamiku. Dengan memejamkan kedua mataku, ku daratkan bibirku di atas dahinya dan mengecupnya agak lama.

Aku menundukkan wajahku yang diserang warna merah lagi. Tak sedikit pun aku berani menatapnya. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin tahu bagaimana rautnya saat mengetahui tindakan nekatku tadi.

Tangan kanannya menarik daguku sehingga aku dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang tersenyum memancarkan kasih sayang. Perlahan tangan tadi turun menyusuri lekuk tubuhku menuju kebawah dan berhenti untuk menggenggam erat tanganku. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya dengan kelima jari-jariku.

'Sampai mati 'pun aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Terima kasih Hinata.'

Yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah jari-jarinya yang dengan gerakan slowmotion mulai merenggang, dan satu-persatu perlahan terlepas dari tautannya denganku. Aku benar-benar merasa berat hati, ingin rasanya kutarik mereka dan kugenggam selamanya.

Selamanya.

Dia mulai melangkah menjauh dan aku masih di pagar mengamati punggungnya hingga menghilang di perempatan jalan. Dalam hati, aku tak henti-hentinya berdo'a agar Kami-sama selalu melindunginya hingga nanti kembali.

Hari ini aku merasa sesak, aku tak sanggup bernafas jika tanpanya. Beberapa jam berlalu setelah kepergiannya, aku merasakan ketidaknyamanan saat ini. Cemas, takut, dan keriduan degannya memenuhi rongga dada, dan menhimpit saluran pernapasanku.

Tiba-tiba aku membayangkan kejadian buruk menimpanya, lalu telepon berdering dan mengabarkan dia terkena musibah.

Tidak. Kau salah Hinata, dia sedang bekerja sekarang. Dan sore nanti dia akan pulang, kembali padamu dengan senyuman seperti biasa, iya kan? Tapi kenapa kau sekarang malah menangis, seolah kau mengetahui semuanya dengan jelas.

"KRRRIIIIIINGGG! KRIIIIIIINNNGGG!KRRRRIIINNGGG!"

Itu bukan panggilan dari rumah sakit.

"KRRRIIIIIINGGG! KRIIIIIIINNNGGG!KRRRRIIINNGGG!"

Yang mengabarkan bahwa dia telah tia-

"KRRRIIIIIINGGG! KRIIIIIIINNNGGG!KRRRRIIINNGGG!"

"KRRRIIIIIINGGG! KRIIIIIIINNNGGG!KRRRRIIINNGGG!"

"KRRRIIIIIINGGG! KRIIIIIIINNNGGG!KRRRRIIINNGGG!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

"KU MOHON BERHENTILAH!"

"BERHENTI!"

Kepalaku sakit, seperti akan meledak. Ku jambak kuat-kuat rambut indigoku, hingga beberapa helainya berjatuhan dilantai. Tapi sakitnya tetap tak berkurang. Sakiiiiiit!

Kenapa sakit ini tidak bisa hilang?

Kenapa?

Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat hingga kulitku mengeriput berlipat-lipat, bola mataku serasa tertekan dan tertarik kebagian dalam tengkorakku. Tapi mengapa aku masih bisa melihat bayangan tubuh suamiku yang terbujur kaku dipersemayamannya. Tubuhnya pucat pasi dan mata indahnya terpejam selamanya.

Naruto-kun!

Naruto-kun!

Naruto-kun, bangun!

Naruto-kun!

Na-ru-to-kun.

Kenapa kau pergi, kenapa Kami-sama begitu cepat mengambilmu! Ataukah Kami-sama memang tak mengizinkan kita bersatu?

Kubuka mataku dan melihat rumah yang amat ku benci. Karena dirinya tidak lagi ada disini.

Sejauh mata memandang rumah ini telah hancur berantakan. Perabotan dan furniture tak lagi rapi, semua bergelimpangan disana-sini. Hiasan-hiasan dan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca pecah dan berserakan dilantai.

Tapi aku masih belum puas melampiaskan kekesalanku. Mungkin hanya dengan mengakhiri hidupku, aku akan tenang.

Ku pungut serpihan kaca di lantai.

'Aku ingin menyusulmu.'

Senada dengan tusukan benda tajam di kulitku, lalu semua gelap.

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai tukang kebun menyuntikkan cairan berisi obat penenang ketubuh majikannya yang beberapa saat lalu mengamuk. Lalu secepat kilat menangkap tubuh majikannya yang ambruk itu.

Pria kurus beriris azure itu membaringkan tubuh sang majikan di kamarnya. Ia lepas topi lusuhnya dari kepalanya dan menampakkan rambut merahnya yang acak-acakan, seraya memandang sendu sang majikan.

Dia adalah Gaara, pria tua yang telah 2 tahun mengabdi pada pasangan suami-istri itu.

Ia selalu mengamati pasangan muda yang harmonis itu selama bekerja disana. Melihat kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Selama hampir setengah abad hidupnya, ia belum merasakan bagaimana memiliki pasangan.

Tentu saja ia sedih atas kematian tuannya. Mengingat kerabat dari pasangan muda itu terlihat tidak peduli, dirinyalah yang selalu memberi dukungan untuk Nyonya Hinata. Bukan hanya itu saja, beberapa bulan kemudian, saat Nyonya Hinata mengalami gangguan kejiwaan akibat stress dan frustasi berkepanjangan, dialah yang senantiasa telaten merawatnya.

Ia bahagia, meskipun menurut sebagian orang pekerjaannya tidak berguna. Merawat orang dan bekerja untuknya tanpa di gaji.

Bagi Gaara, disisa hidupnya ini dia bisa melakukan hal yang berguna itu sudah cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**From: Rhe Muliya Young with Love.**


End file.
